Her Shadow
by Bluemane
Summary: This is a different direction Her Guardian could have went. Amicus succeeds in saving Nightmare Moon from the Elements of Harmony, and a dark shadow will fall across Equestria. The Nightmare Wars will start again, but after Canterlot falls, were will Celestia and The Mane Six be able to run? For when the moon rises and the sun falls, who will be able to fight the darkness?


**This is a story I have had in mind for a while, but did not quite know how to start it. But I had it there, all along. Chapter 5 in Her Guardian, for those who have read it. This is an alternate storyline, were Amicus actually stopped the fall of Nightmare Moon. I will say no more, but enjoy an uncommon scenario were the villain actually wins...**

**Chapter 1: As The Moon Rises.**

**Amicus' POV**

Nightmare Moon drops the elements and starts charges as well at the mare, poor Twilight. She's going to get crushed. But at the last second, she performs a teleportation spell and materialised a second later at the elements. Such a low move, she sways for a second, then tries to start some 'spark'. Nightmare Moon quickly changes into a hurricane of her blue-purple fog and rushes at the purple unicorn. Once she's blown away, I return my watch back to the Elements. No! How did she do it?! The Elements are crackling with energy for a moment, but then they shut down. That almost gave me a heart attack, and Nightmare Moon seems to have been in the same state, but she quickly composes herself and stomps with both front hooves on the marble with a laugh, shattering the orbs. There, now no more threats towards her. I'm going to stay at the sidelines though, and watch as this plays out.

My name is Amicus. This night, I found out from princess Celestia herself that I was reincarnated from the past, the Nightmare War. I was Nightmare Moon's General, I led the strike against Celestia. Now, I am to protect my princess, once again. And crush all that oppose her.

"You foal! Thinking you could defeat me!" Nightmare Moon leers. "Now, you will never see your princess, or your sun. The night, shall last, forever!"

Suddenly, there is noise coming from the corridor behind them, it sounds like Twilight's friends. Did they come to watch as the start of eternal night begins with her? Huh, such loyalty. Wait...

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?!" She turns to the princess.

No... That can't be...

"Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!"

She must be bluffing!

But the shards of the shattered rocks are glowing with several magic auras.

"What?" The princess is just as baffled, how can they do this?

Twilight then starts explaining how each of them represented an Element during the obstacles, but she's missing one.

"You still don't have the sixth element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon retorts, desperately hoping, it seems.

Oh, she starts going on about some fluff about seeing her friends, but there's a light above them. No, a sixth one of the rocks floats down, with a star representing magic engraved upon it. No this can't be happening, the shards are shifting into necklaces and attach themselves on their respective pony, with the Element of Magic shifting into a crown-thing. As the start floating together, I start advancing slowly, coming through the window. Then, just as a rainbow arc is formed, I act.

With power I did not realise I had, I let out a roar of anger and blast a beam of concentrated magic at Twilight Sparkle. The arc dissipates after several seconds of contact with my princess, allowing the sun to rise on the horizon for a split second. I watch, with my princess and the other Elements as the purple mare soars through the air and makes contact with the wall. After a sickening crunch, she slumps down, the crown rolling off her head. The Element of Magic has fallen.

"Twilight!" All of her friends scream, as they fall back to the marble. Nightma- No, Luna now laughs joyously after my save. Some of the magic must have loosened, after the spell. Wait, what magic?

"My princess." I say loudly, my voice echoing through the hall.

"My General!" She smiles. She remains the same size, but her black fur has made way to dark blue, along with her mane.

"I return, to resume my service." I state and bow before her.

"Excellent." Her smile gets wider. With one simple flick of her head, the uses magic to propel the other Elements away, all of them hitting the floor with a bang, near their leader. But they are still conscious.

"Twilight!"

"Is she-"

I ignore their voices as I rise to my hooves.

"Celestia banished you as well, My general?" She stares expectantly.

"Yes, my princess." I begin. "I was reincarnated and have been living in the nearby village. I found a legend of your return, but, I have Amnesia. I cannot remember my life serving you, aside what Celestia has told me."

"Do not fear. I will return what you lost to you, and we will rise again!" She smiles to me.

"Luna! Amicus! What have you done?!"

All heads in the hall I am sure turn to the shout. Materialising at the entrance to the hall, is Celestia.

"You were imprisoned!" Luna yells, irritated.

"A small lapse allowed me to escape, Nightmare." Celestia's eyes narrow.

"No longer." Luna laughs. "Your plan failed, sister! The Element's strike may have given you the chance to escape, but it gave me control over The Nightmare!"

"No... Amicus... What have you done?"

**"**He has returned to me, sister! Now, with your Elements fallen, what shall you do now?!"

"Fallen? What are you-Twilight!" Celestia screams and sprints for her fallen student.

The other elements make way for her as Luna and I watch as she examines her student tearfully. She will get this at least, before we relieve her of her crown. And then, Night will reign.

"Is she alive?" A tearful Rarity asks Celestia.

We do not get to hear her whispered reply, but the Element of Magic is not moving.

"Now, Celestia." Luna's loud voice echoes through the chamber. "I am a merciful queen. If you surrender your crown, I will spare your lives."

Celestia slowly rises, and turns to face us. Hatred is all that shows in her eyes.

"I do not know what has happened to you, Luna. Possibly the Nightmare's magic lingers. But I will not surrender Equestria to you!" After she finishes, she unleashes a powerful blast of magic, which Luna and I simultaneously counter. The titanic power struggle shakes the very castles foundations as blue and blue clash with gold in an amazing display of raw magical power. We are winning. Finally, we both overpower her as an explosion echoes through the shaking hall, and Celestia falls to the marble beside the six shocked ponies. The great ruler, defeated. But very much alive.

"Time to end this, Celestia." Luna snarls, a sword make out of pure magic materialising in front of her as she advances. "I will take care of Equestria. " I stand still, watching as Luna looms over the white Alicorn. "You have lost."

"While I breathe, Luna." She wheezes out. "Demons will not rule. The Righteous will prevail."

"As the moon rises, sister." Luna whispers, so quiet that I barely catch it. "You breathe no more."

As the magical sword descents, a white flash blinds both me and Luna. When our eyes begin working again, we discover that Celestia has teleported her and the Elements.

"She lives for now." Luna hisses.

"As the moon rises, you rule, my queen." I state, approaching, Luna.

"As the moon rises." She smiles.

"""""""""""""

**That is a small taster for what shall come. But this will continue if it receives positive feedback, if not, I will just continue with my other story. Thanks for reading, and until next time!**


End file.
